


Always Arrive

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Sewer King's eyes were wide when he recognized a pet alligator's footsteps.





	Always Arrive

I never created Sewer King.

The Sewer King's eyes were wide when he recognized a pet alligator's footsteps and remembered its recent demise.

THE END


End file.
